Lavagem Pesada
by deboram
Summary: Para o Concurso da DelilahTCullen. Apenas humano! Lavar roupa pode ser divertido! Lemon! One-shot! BXE! Tradução.


**N⁄T:** Rindo aqui, terceira fic que to traduzindo da Daddy's Little Cannibal hoje, pelo que eu vi já pelas reviews a galera ta gostando e isso é ÓTIMO XD Não só eu fico MEGA-HIPER-FELIZ, como a Stephanie (nome real) também, garanto! :D Lembrando que todas as reviews vão ser traduzidas para o inglês e enviadas para ela! :D Então caprichem XD Essa fic é uma NC – como diz no rating mas igual – e bom, como todas as Lemons dela, é ÓTIMA - Enfim, boa leitura gente!

Ah, link original:

(w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 3 7 9 2 0 2 / 1 / F I f t y C e n t s A R i d e)

**N⁄A:** Está é uma multiplicação da minha celebração por estar na lista de autores favoritos de cinco mil pessoas e por ganhar um concurso de one-shot. As regras eram que devia ser lemons (n⁄t: em fics e animes é geralmente utilizado o nome de uma fruta como lemon para indicar o conteúdo sexual) de humanos. Esta vai ser a minha primeira vez escrevendo uma lemon de humanos – não é estranho? Eu espero ter feito um bom trabalho. Obrigada a todos que me adicionaram na sua lista de autores favoritos. Significa o mundo para mim. Está é provavelmente a lemon mais engraçada que eu já escrevi. **Leia até o fim.**

**Resumo:** Para o Concurso da DelilahTCullen. Apenas humano! Lavar roupa pode ser divertido! Lemon! One-shot!

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

**Lavagem Pesada**

_N⁄T: o título original era Fifty Cents A Ride, mas o sentido que tem em inglês eu não consegui passar para o português sem modificar; seria um trocadilho com o fato de que nos EUA para poder usar as máquinas de lavar roupas nas Laundrys você tem que colocar moedas de cinqüenta centavos e tal._

Minha máquina de lavar roupa tinha quebrado – de novo. Eu suspirei para mim mesma antes de colocar minhas roupas íntimas na máquina de lavar roupa em uma lavanderia pública. Eu conhecia os donos da loja extremamente bem, então não teria problema em ficar sozinha aqui para lavar a minha roupa – às dez da noite. Eu era uma mulher muito ocupada, então eu não tinha tempo de lavar roupa em horário normal como a maioria das pessoas.

"Com licença moça." Uma voz surgiu atrás de mim. Eu olhei para cima para ver um homem alto e muito atraente parado a minha frente com uma garrafa de Tide. Eu mordi meu lábio e corei – me tocando de quão lindo o estranho era. "Você pode me ajudar? Esta é a primeira vez que eu faço isso." Ele admitiu.

"Claro," eu sorri. Eu andei para perto dele e peguei a garrafa de Tide da sua mão. "Você mede assim," Eu desrosqueei a tampa azul e segurei na frente dele, a garrafa na minha outra mão. "Você enche até a metade," eu enchi metade da tampinha para ele. "E então coloca no espaço que diz sabão em pó." Eu derrubei o líquido azul no contêiner que estava marcado sabão em pó.

"Você fica tão sexy quando me ajuda a lavar a roupa." O estranho comentou.

"Obrigada," eu corei e mordi meu lábio inferior. O estranho andou para perto antes de se virar para a máquina de lavar.

"Então, como eu faço para essa coisa funcionar?" O estranho perguntou.

"Já que são roupas de cama você tem que por em lavagem pesada." Eu sorri antes de me inclinar na máquina para mover o marcador.

"Lavagem pesada?" O estranho perguntou. Eu assenti. "Eu posso fazer lavagem pesada."

Eu ri – mesmo sabendo que o que ele disse não fazia sentido. "Mesmo?" Eu perguntei ainda me inclinando sobre a máquina de lavar, eu levantei levemente o meu traseiro para dar a impressão de ter bunda.

"Oh yeah," o estranho enrolou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e inclinou para beijar o meu pescoço. Eu empurrei e virei para ele em terror zombeteiro.

"Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?" Eu gritei para ele.

"O tipo de garota que gosta de lavagem pesada," o estranho sorriu para mim. Eu revirei os olhos antes de andar para perto dele, minha mão pousou sobre a sua camiseta do Led Zepellin.

"Mas eu estou prestes a me casar." Eu mordi meu lábio.

"Eu também," o estranho sorriu para mim e pegou minha mão. A máquina de lavar atrás de nós começou a tremer enquanto entrava no ciclo inicial. O estranho enrolou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me colocou em cima da máquina de lavar. Eu deixei a minha saia subir como bônus enquanto eu olhava para ele em choque. "Eu não vou contar se você não contar." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha enquanto sua mão empurrava a bainha da minha saia sobre a minha coxa.

Meus olhos reviraram, meu queixo caiu e eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás enquanto seus dedos traçavam a minha entrada. Seu dedo escorregou para a minha entrada e as minhas costas se arquearam enquanto eu soltava um gemido alto.

"Oh meu Deus," eu gemi alto. O estranho sorriu para mim. Seu dedo deixou meu sexo e ele me ajudou a levantar a saia para a minha cintura para que então a minha pele agora estivesse se esfregando na máquina de lavar que estava quente.

Eu peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e forcei sua boca na minha. Seus lábios se separaram rapidamente e ele deixou sua língua deslizar para a minha boca. Nós batalhamos pelo domínio enquanto as vibrações da maquina de lavar mandavam arrepios para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo. Eu gemi alto na sua boca enquanto girava a cabeça para poder aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Ele se afastou para poder tirar a camiseta sobre a sua cabeça. Eu fiz a mesma coisa. Eu não estava usando um sutiã, estava na máquina de lavar ao nosso lado. O estranho juntou a sua boca ao meu mamilo enquanto começava a chupar levemente enquanto acariciava o meu seio esquerdo. Eu olhei para ele e soltei um gemido audível.

"Oh Deus Edward." Eu suspirei para ele.

"Você não deveria saber o meu nome." Edward levantou sua cabeça do meu seio – saindo do personagem. Eu revirei os olhos. Eu estava começando a achar que ele estava gostando mais disso do que eu estava.

"Então do que eu vou chamar você?" eu perguntei – frustrada.

"Tente perguntar." Edward indicou.

"Qual é o seu nome?" eu perguntei revirando meus olhos.

O estranho sorriu. "Zeus." Seu sorriso cresceu.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha – saindo do personagem de novo. – "Eu não vou chamar você de Zeus."

"Vamos lá," Edward riu. "Eu chamei você de Angelina da última vez."

"Mas é porque estávamos fazendo Brangelina! Agora estamos fazendo estranhos na lavanderia." Eu expliquei – ainda saindo do personagem.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Ótimo, me chame de Mike."

"Não," eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu namorei alguém chamado Mike – é muito assustador. Tente um nome diferente."

"John?" Edward sugeriu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Comum demais."

"Shaun?" Edward pediu.

"Não." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu vou chamar você de Edward."

Edward revirou os olhos. Eu envolvi meus braços ao seu redor e trouxe ele para outro beijo – voltando aos personagens. Ele se afastou de mim depois de um beijo curto e começou a tirar o sinto. Eu sorri para ele e passei a língua pelos lábios sedutoramente. Edward desabotoou a calça e desceu seus jeans azuis e seus boxers – revelando-se para mim.

"É maior do que eu achei que seria." Eu elogiei ele. Edward sorriu para mim enquanto se aproximava, arrumando-se na minha entrada.

"Não é o tamanho," ele entrou em mim devagar. Minhas mãos agarraram a borda da máquina de lavar enquanto minhas costas arqueavam e meus olhos fechavam. "É se você sabe ou não como usar." Edward impulsionou-se dentro de mim depois de sair na metade do caminho apenas para entrar de novo. Eu comecei a arfar conforme o prazer caminhava através do meu corpo.

Ele começou um ritmo moderado enquanto ele ia e vinha dentro de mim na máquina de lavar, que aliás estava começando a queimar a minha pele exposta. Minhas unhas afundaram dos lados da máquina de lavar enquanto eu tentava não cair. O prazer caminhava pelo meu corpo como adrenalina e logo logo as únicas duas coisas que eu seria capaz de fazer seria gemer e arfar.

"Você gosta disso, não é?" Edward perguntou e eu assenti. "Você gosta quando eu transo com você na máquina de lavar?" Eu choraminguei, mas ainda assenti. "O quanto você gosta?" Edward perguntou.

"Muito." Eu suspirei alto.

"Muito não é uma resposta boa o suficiente," Edward se inclinou e beijou o meu pescoço suavemente. "É vago demais." O dedo de Edward passeou pelo meu clitóris. Eu soltei um grito e comecei a mexer meus quadris para frente e para trás na máquina de lavar. "Você quer se libertar?" Edward perguntou sua voz se tornando mais baixa. Eu assenti. Ele sorriu antes de passer o dedo pelo meu clitóris de novo. "Então responda a minha pergunta." Ele moveu seu dedo para longe do meu clitóris e parou de se mexer em mim.

"Eu adoro quando você transa comigo na máquina de lavar." Eu respondi sem hesitar. "Eu gosto mais do que qualquer outro personagem que já interpretamos e eu juro por Deus Edward se você não parar de me provocar eu vou pular dessa máquina e entrar no meu carro e terminar o que você começou em casa na minha máquina de lavar roupa." Eu gritei com ele, saindo do personagem de novo.

Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás, chocado, antes de começar a rir. Ele empurrou-se para dentro de mim e começou no ritmo que ele tinha iniciado antes. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e eu agarrei fortemente na borda da máquina de lavar enquanto a minha metade inferior se apertava ao redor do Edward.

"Oh infernos," Edward murmurou – sinalizando que ele estava tão perto de acabar quanto eu estava. Seus dedos acharam meu clitóris de novo e ele começou a esfregar furiosamente. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minhas costas arquearam-me para frente. Eu estava tremendo muito. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso e eu me apertei ao redor de Edward. Ele soltou um assovio baixo e seu corpo ficou tenso e começou a tremer como o meu.

Ele saiu de mim suavemente enquanto tentava se recompor. Eu deitei com minhas costas na máquina enquanto tentava me recuperar do meu orgasmo. Edward me deu um beijo suave na testa e sorriu para mim.

"Eu sou melhor que o seu marido?" Ele pediu.

"Noivo," eu corrigi.

"Por que nós nunca somos casados quando nós interpretamos?" Edward pediu enquanto ajudava-me a descer da máquina de lavar. "Você odeia tanto assim ser casada comigo?" Ele não soava machucado mas havia um quê de seriedade na sua voz.

"É claro que não," eu envolvi meus braços ao redor dele. "Se você quiser na próxima vez nós podemos ser casados." Eu sorri para ele.

Edward sorriu e beijou o meu nariz. "Kevin Federlane e Britney Spears – quando eles eram casados." Edward me contou a sua idéia para a próxima vez.

"Não vai acontecer." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele está tentando me fazer esse casal faz um ano.

"Vamos Bells!" Edward riu. "Nós já fizemos professor e aluno, médico e paciente, Brangelina, e agora estranhos na lavanderia. Está na hora de fazermos K-Fed e Britney."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu posso te passer uma DST se nós fizermos isso." Eu brinquei com ele – abaixando a minha saia e pegando minha camiseta.

"Então vamos ter que fazer médico e paciente de novo." Ele provocou. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Tudo bem," eu concordei. "Mas eu vou ser a Britney Spears."

Edward riu. "Estranhamente eu não tenho um problema com isso."

"Bom." Eu sorri enquanto puxava a minha camiseta sobre o meu peito exposto. "Vamos indo." Eu estiquei a minha mão.

"E quanto as roupas?" Edward pediu olhando as duas máquinas de lavar que ainda estavam ligadas.

"Eu peço para Alice colocar as roupas na secadora quando ela vier amanhã de manhã."

Edward sorriu antes de entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus. "Me lembre de fazer lavagem pesada com você mais vezes." Edward brincou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não foi engraçado na vez que nós estávamos interpretando e não é engraçado agora."

**Fim do Capítulo.**

**N⁄A:** Eu sempre quis fazer uma história em que eles interpretam personagens. Se você está confuso (o que eu espero que nenhum de vocês estejam) Bella e Edward se conheciam. De fato eles estão _casados_. Bella estava fingindo não conhecer o Edward por que ela estava atuando com ele. Além disso a lavanderia pertence a Alice e ao Jasper, é por isso que a Alice iria colocar as roupas dela na secadora no outro dia. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa one-shot e não esqueçam de comentar. CB vai ser atualizada em breve (eu espero).

Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**N⁄T:** Eu particularmente ADORO essa fic! Hahahah, sério, é muito assim, sabe, BEM ESCRITA! AHUAHUAH. Gente, só pra relembrar caso não tenha ficado claro, o Edward está como humano nessa fic pelo fato de ela ter escrito essa fic para um concurso aonde só era permitido Lemons com personagens humanos. Mas igual, tem a essência dos dois Enfim! Beijos, e comentem!


End file.
